


Slow

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: He knows you want him, but he wants you to beg for it...





	Slow

"Crocodile..."  
You moan his name as he looms over you with a hungry smirk. You can't keep your voice from practically begging for him. He has both your wrists pinned above your head with his one hand, his heat just inches from yours, but you cannot reach him as you arch and squirm beneath him. He is going so slowly, the torturing bastard...  
  
"Now, now," he growls. "I know your hot little body craves me..."  
He lowers his head, mouth beside your ear and continues.  
"But try to control yourself, hmm?"  
  
He lets your hands go and moves his down to your face. His thumb on your chin pulls your mouth open and seconds later, his tongue pushes inside. You moan again and move your arms around him, one hand in his smooth, dark hair. For a moment you consider moving them lower and trying to push him down into you, but he is much stronger than you are and he is the one in control this time. But soon it doesn't matter as he finally does it himself, pressing his hardness between your legs. You both have to catch your breaths then, and he lets your mouth go, looking smug again.  
  
"I knew it," he says "Already so wet and throbbing for me..."  
  
"Yes... more..." you breathe, arching up against him again, trying to find the end of his length, trying to get him inside your body.  
  
He lowers his hand though, to grab your hip and push you back down.  
"Patience, my dear..."  
"Bastard..."  
  
His hand then moves between your legs and in one swift move, he pushes two fingers deep inside you. You tip your head back and let out a moan.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
"Ah... fuck..." you gasp, gripping his shoulders.  
"I could very easily just stop and leave, you know." he claims. "But I know you don't want that, do you?"  
"No... please..."  
  
Part of you wants to point out that he surely wants this as much as you do, but he has this way of gaining control and making you love it. Because another part of you does indeed enjoy everything he does to you. And you know he's not so sensitive to be offended by a little name calling. He is just using it as an excuse to tease you some more, and you silently curse yourself for giving him that chance as the curve of his hook slides down your side and over your stomach, the cold metal making you shiver.  
  
He then pulls his fingers out of you and brings them up to his mouth. Your breath hitches as he slips them past his lips, his tongue sliding against them, tasting you and letting out a small, approving hum. The sight excites you until he makes you realise that you will now have to wait even longer for him to be inside you. At least, the part you were most looking forward to.  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear," he says as he moves himself down your body. "I will have to have more..."  
You groan in protest, but of course, he ignores it, positioning himself between your legs and coaxing them further apart. Powerless and weak to him, you do not struggle or resist.  
"Actually, that's a lie." he corrects himself, "I'm not sorry at all."  
  
A second later, his tongue is pushing into your helpless body and you throw your head back with a heavy moan. Without pause, he pulls out and thrusts back in again a few times before slowing and pulling back. Those few seconds later are almost like minutes of torture as your fists grip the sheets, his hand holding you down being the only thing stopping you from squirming in anguish.  
  
He soon returns his mouth to you though, and presses his tongue against your throbbing flesh. He gives a small, satisfied laugh against your heated skin, still smug that he can easily get you so aroused, which only grows from the vibration of his voice and his hot breath. You are already so close as his tongue starts circling, and you have an almost overwhelming urge to lift your hands to his head and push him even closer against you, but you know he will probably resist just for the sake of it. He is in the mood for setting his own pace right now.  
  
"Ahh, I... fuck, I'm... uhh..."  
  
You don't manage to become any more coherent before your release takes over and Crocodile moves down again, pushing back inside to taste your flood, even prolonging it, those last few pulses flowing through your body and out over his tongue.  
  
"Fuck..." you gasp between panting breaths.  
  
"Kuhaha, don't tell me I've worn you out already..." he drawls, lifting his head and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, which he then lowers to his still hard length, stroking a little. "It would be a shame if you weren't up for this anymore..."  
  
You can't help but stare for a couple of seconds longer than is probably necessary, trying not to make it look obvious, but he most likely still notices before you can shake yourself out your daze. Surprisingly, he says nothing of it, however.  
  
"Huh, I'm ready whenever you are..." you tell him with confidence, spreading your arms in invitation.  
  
"That's my girl..." he almost purrs as he moves forward and leans over you again.  
  
You let out a long, pained moan when he still only rubs the head of his length against you, admittedly bringing back your throbbing. You have to grip his shoulders to hold yourself back from slapping him in the face for continuing to torment you.  
  
"Just getting you going again..."  
"Just... fuck me, God... damn you..."  
  
For a second you wish you hadn't said that, thinking that the more you beg, the more he'll hesitate. But not this time.  
  
"Hmm, I think you've suffered enough now..."  
  
A second later and he is pushing into your heat, stretching and filling you and you moan out his name as he buries himself all the way inside, his mouth now at your neck and groaning.  
  
"Uhh, so damn tight..."  
"Ah... It's you, you're... too damn big..."  
"Too big?" he asks, slightly surprised. "You'd rather I was smaller?"  
"Fuck no." you correct yourself. "Love it."  
  
You wrap yourself around him as he starts to move, rolling his hips, thrusting into you. It is usually a little painful at first, especially when he goes in that fast. But after the few seconds he always gives you to adjust, you wouldn't change a thing.  
_Well, maybe one thing at the moment_ , you think, your mouth beside his ear.  
  
"Harder..." you practically whisper.  
"Are you sure?" he asks. "You're already throbbing so much again, my dear."  
He's just trying to torment you again. He wants you to beg for it, and right now, you are far from above doing so.  
"Crocodile... harder... please..."  
"As you wish..."  
  
With his next few thrusts, he almost pounds into you, making you wrap your limbs even tighter around him and sink your teeth into his thick neck.  
  
"My, you really can't control yourself, can you?" he points out, slowing a little.  
"Don't stop..." you groan against his skin. "Don't ever stop..."  
"My dear, if you keep such a tight hold on me, I can't do as you ask."  
  
He is right, of course, and you reluctantly loosen your hold and arch back again, letting him continue, his mouth soon at the base of your throat.  
  
"Hmm, see, now I can fuck you properly..."  
  
His mouth wanders your neck and shoulders as his hand moves to your chest, stroking and rubbing. You are so close again, and he seems to be too, now throbbing hard along with you. Your hands grip at his back while every thrust pulls you closer and closer, your mind now spinning. Another few moments and you are convulsing around him, and he groans against your skin, grinding into your pusling tightness until he comes to his own strong release.  
  
Crocodile soon pulls out of you to leave you sprawled out trying to catch your breath, as he lies down beside you on his side looking quite pleased with himself, as well he should.  
  
"Still so impatient." he remarks. "But aren't you always satisfied in the end?"  
"And then some..." you tell him, hardly able to keep your eyes open anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on my next submission being in BNHA, but after the Smoker fic, I just had to show Crocodile some love first.  
> They are my two favourite One Piece men after all... ;)  
> I really miss them though, and I need to have an update (after Wano?) about what they're up to currently please Odaaaa!


End file.
